Please Don't Forget Me
by Julie Tonks
Summary: Andrômeda sofreu um assistente e acabou por perder a memória, só os fato mais recentes de sua vida, por exemplo, seu casamento com Theodore. Ela tentará voltar a sua rotina e se lembrar do que aconteceu nesse tempo e Teddy fará de tudo para ajudá-la. O que irá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

_Narrador_

Ele estava pasmo, a notícia havia o assustado, pegado-o desprevenido. Estático, ainda processava o que havia escutado no telefonema, segundos antes. Fora um choque tão grande que a pasta que ele havia em mãos, se encontrava largada no chão, ainda não havia tirado o telefone de perto da orelha. Seus olhos transmitiam tristeza e também agonia.  
O único som que podia ser escutado era do latido dos cachorros do vizinho da frente, mesmo assim, pareciam longínquos o bastante para parecerem sussurros.  
Instantes depois ele despertará de seu pequeno e inoportuno "sono", se conduzirá até a porta, refazendo o caminho que havia feito minutos antes do baque.  
Não tinha e nem se dava ao trabalho de retirar o grosso casaco em seus ombros largos, sua mente estava martelando, quase entrando em erupção. Quando se dera conta começou a correr, foi até o carro, ainda sem dispersar os pensamentos não muito bons sobre o que acontecerá.  
Em minutos, que até pareciam uma eternidade, ele chegou ao local que a voz o indicara. Estacionou o carro, apressado, fechando-o o mais depressa que pode e indo para a porta de vidro do St. Mungus. Lá dentro havia várias pessoas, com as mais diversas doenças, só que nenhuma ali lhe importava realmente. Foi atropelando que via pela frente até a bancada onde estavam algumas recepcionistas e falou logo o que queria, passando na frente de um senhor de idade.  
Não era hora para educação, não mesmo, sua afobação era visível em cada parte de seu corpo. Sua voz estava mais arrastada que o costume. Não importava mais o calor que ele sentia com aquele casaco, só queria vê-la o mais rápido possível.  
A mulher não quis falar onde a paciente se encontrava, porém, após a insistência do moreno, ela acabou rendendo.  
Foi até o elevador mais próximo, apertou o número que a mulher indicará, quatro. Não era bom sinal.  
Ele sabia que não era bom, só os casos mais graves ficavam no quarto andar.  
O prédio só tinha cinco andares e o quarto sempre foi dos quadros de riscos, ele não queria pensar como ela chegará ali; só vê-la, pegar a sua mão e esperar o quanto fosse necessário para que ela acordasse.  
O elevador parou no lugar indicado, um grande "4" piscava, avisando-o que ele chegará. Mal as portas se abriram e ele já saiu indo em direção ao quarto "186" que a recepcionista falara. Chegou lá e não vira ninguém, parou a enfermeira que passava e perguntou, ela disse que estavam na mesa de cirurgia. Isso só piorou.  
Ele não aguentaria perdê-la de forma alguma. Não aceitaria o fato de que a mulher que amava havia ido para nunca mais voltar. Não se imaginara sem ela, não mais.  
Sentou-se no banco mais próximo, sem dar um piu se quer, tentava "digerir" tudo que falaram lhe ao telefone.  
"A senhora Andrômeda Tonks sofreu um acidente."


	2. Chapter one: Discoveries

_Narrador_

Já haviam se passado mais de duas horas e nenhuma notícia havia chegado aos ouvidos do moreno, ele estava aflito, não conseguia parar um minuto de pensar no que acontecia dentro daquela sala. Olhava de segundo em segundo para aquela luz vermelha em cima da porta branca, que apenas o pessoal autorizado poderia entrar, de acordo com o segurança que ficava na porta vigiando o restante dos pacientes.

Ele se levantava, andava de um lado para o outro e voltava a se sentar, minutos depois olhava para o relógio em seu pulso, voltava a se levantar e a andar... E continuava o processo. Levantava, andava, sentava, olhava o relógio e voltava para o começo.

Estava perturbado e todos já começavam a olhá-lo estranhamente. A recepcionista, sabendo o que havia acontecido, veio até ele oferecendo-lhe um pouco de comida. Porém ele não conseguiria comer, nada passaria por sua garganta, não naquele momento. Era a mesma coisa que se ele fosse engolir pregos.

Vinte... Quarenta... Noventa minutos se passaram e nada. Nenhuma notícia. Aquela luz não cessava aquilo só o perturbava ainda mais.

Sentiu um peso em seu ombro e olho para o lado tentando buscar a resposta, viu o motivo do peso, era a mão de alguém. Olhou para o rosto deste "alguém" e logo reconheceu o seu amigo, amigo dos dois na verdade, sempre os apoiou em tudo. Desde o começo.

_Theodore Tonks_

─ Amos – Disse num tom baixo, a tristeza em minha voz era eminente.

─ Não fique assim cara. – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, ainda com a mão em meu ombro.

─ Você não falaria isso se fosse a Amy lá. – O respondi mal educado e voltei a olhar a luz vermelha em cima da porta. _Apaga, apaga, apaga._ Repeti mentalmente torcendo para que a luz cessasse o mais rápido possível.

─ Ela vai ficar bem Ted, não precisa ficar tão aflito. – O ouvi se mexer na cadeira de metal ao lado, não lhe dei mais atenção, só queria que acabasse logo.

Isso só poderia ser um sonho...

Não, de fato não é.

Um _pesadelo_.

Não aceito perdê-la dessa forma e nem de outra qualquer, porém essa seria a mais dolorosa. Vê-la estática, gélida e sem poder ver aquele brilho em seu olhar, era com toda a certeza a pior coisa que eu iria ver... Ou não. Espero que não.

Já se passavam quase três horas que eu estava ali e nada, absolutamente nada, o universo conspirava contra mim, não era possível. Iria perdê-la dessa maneira? Sem o último adeus? Agora vê-la ir com o Carrow era até mais agradável do que vê-la dentro de uma caixa feita por medida.

_Pare de pensar negativo Theodore! Coisas negativas só atraem coisas negativas._

Irá ficar tudo bem.

Tudo bem.

Está tudo bem.

Suspirei olhando para frente, tentando dispersar os meus pensamentos do negativismo.

Eu estava certo, desde hoje cedo, eu disse que algo iria acontecer. Eu senti aquilo. A teimosia dessa mulher me deixa louco. Não posso com ela.

Por Merlin.

**Quinze minutos depois...**

_Narrador_

Uma voz feminina o chamou, ele caíra no sono, já se passavam às duas da manhã e Theodore estava de pé desde as seis e quinze do dia anterior. Ele tentara resistir ao sono, suas pálpebras foram se fechando sem que ele percebesse e enfim... Aqui estamos. A mulher repetira o seu nome e finalmente ele acordara e se levantou apressado, ficou meio zonzo e cambaleou um pouco, indo na direção da mulher de estatura mediana. Ela vestia um avental branco com uma plaquinha com o seu nome "Dra. Dixon", reluzia contra a luz branca da recepção, impecavelmente límpida.

A mulher limpou a garganta e tossiu um pouquinho, não que estivesse realmente doente, só estava pensando como começar a explicar ao homem o que acontecera com a mulher.

─ Doutora, o que aconteceu? Ela está bem? ─ Perguntou sem remediar. Sua ansiedade aumentara mil vezes mais do que quando olhava para a luz acesa, pedindo aos deuses para que ela apagasse.

─ Como vai a Andrômeda doutora? – Amos logo se colocou ao seu lado, ele estava mais aflito que o outro. O loiro estava impaciente agora, entendia o porquê de Theodore estar daquela maneira anteriormente.

─ Ela está viva. – Fora a única coisa que saiu dos lábios carnudos da loira, ela estava tensa, era a primeira vez que daria uma notícia como está. Eram seus primeiros dias como doutora fixa e já teria que dar uma notícia com está a algum parente de um de seus pacientes. Era normal que estivesse um pouco transtornada para tal ato, porém rezava para que a entendessem.

Os olhos do moreno brilhavam e excitação, poderia ver a sua amada logo, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, não esperava o que estava por vir. Essa notícia é o centro dessa história que irá, a partir desse instante, mudar. Theodore e Amos estavam aliviados e demonstravam isso muito bem, os suspiros que deram para mostrar o alivio que tiveram ao descobrir que Andrômeda estava viva foi, de fato, demasiadamente assustador a pobre Kate; a doutora Dixon. Ela buscava coragem e quando a conseguiu, viu que os dois homens conversavam entre si. Um assunto baixo, que nem mesmo ela pode ouvir.

─ Podemos vê-la agora? – Amos perguntou e Theodore assentiu concordando, Kate ficou ainda mais tensa, como explicaria aos dois o que havia acontecido com Andrômeda? Palavras lhe faltaram. Elas voavam soltas em sua mente, porém nenhuma sentença era boa o suficiente se formava para que pudesse falar aos homens ali na sua frente.

─ Ela está incapaz de receber visitas no momento. – Ela proferiu as palavras tentando, ainda, achar palavras menos impactas do que as que pensava.

─ E quando podemos vê-la? Creio que pela manhã ela já deve estar melhor, não? – Amos falou. Theodore não estava gostando da expressão que a baixinha fazia. Os seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos, ela pensava em demasiado.

─ Bom... – Ela começou com uma voz embriagada de confusão e arrumou o jaleco – Creio eu que ela não poderá receber visitas por, pelo menos, uns dois dias. Qualquer dia posterior ela poderá receber... – Fez uma breve pausa e os homens a sua frente prestavam muita atenção em cada palavra sua – porém, não creio que ela irá saber que estão ali. – Ela finalmente deixou as palavras saírem. Amos adquiriu uma carranca em sua testa e Theodore balançou a cabeça tentando entender o que ela havia dito.

─ Poderia se expressar melhor, não estou entendendo a parte de "_não creio que ela irá saber que estão ali_". – Ted foi logo ao ponto.

─ Quando a paciente bateu o carro, pelo impacto ela fora jogada para fora do carro pelo para-brisa, e quando bateu a cabeça o seu cérebro fora muito afetado e com a avaliação que fizemos o cérebro dela inchou ainda mais... – Eles prestavam atenção no que ela dizia, com o rosto vazio, sem expressão decifrável, o que fazia com que ela temesse. Engoliu seco antes de prosseguir. – Nós resolvemos que seria melhor dopa-la e deixar que o cérebro de sua esposa pudesse desinchar, para que conseguíssemos avalia-la com mais cautela. – Theodore se esforçava para entender, juntamente com Amos.

─ Então ela está... – Theodore não pode dizer tais palavras.

─ Em coma leve, dentro de algumas semanas, creio eu, ela já estará melhor. – Ela disse tentando manter a voz firme. Theodore não sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer. Ficou ali no silêncio por alguns segundos até escutar que chamavam a doutora para outra cirurgia.

Ele não esperava que acontecesse isso, ninguém esperava, ele não prestava mais atenção no que Amos tentava falar a ele naquele momento, só pensava nas palavras da doutora "_coma_". Não imaginava que poderia ser algo tão sério, bater a cabeça e inchar o cérebro, e eles só poderiam saber as consequências depois de que o cérebro dela desinchasse. Isso poderia durar semanas ou meses. Ele não queria ficar sem sua amada, um pensamento egoísta, não queria que ela estivesse mal, mas fora inevitável.

Ele se sentara na cadeira que havia deixado a pouco tempo, de modo robótico, não queria estar ali e sim ao lado de sua amada. A única coisa que passava em sua mente era a simples indagação, porém tão dura e tristonha. _"E se eu perde-la?"_


End file.
